


Opposites Attract

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Alec wins him over in the end, Confident Alec Lightwood, Cop!Alec, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Equally snarky Magnus Bane, Flirting, Funny, How they managed to keep it secret is beyond me, I'm happy for them though, Implied light BDSM, Implied roleplay, M/M, Made For Each Other, Magnus is pissed at Alec, Mob Boss!Magnus, Police Chief/Mob Boss/Secretly Married, Prompt found on discord, Snarky Alec Lightwood, Teasing, They are both into kink, They are married (don't ask!), They both win, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the very well-respected Police Chief of New York City.  He's renowned for taking down every known mastermind, criminal, whathaveyou out there.  All except for one -- Magnus Bane, Mob Boss.  Somehow, healwaysgets away, and no one can figure out why.Well, it's because they are secretly married, and they have been purposefully failing to catch one another/allows enough time for escape before the brigade comes.But one day, timing and plans go awry, and then the Police Chief needs to act...Based off a prompt mentioned on Hunters Moon Discord
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 224





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> I'm not sure what I wrote here. OH WELL!! Wrote a lot of this while browsing #PROMPTS channel on discord after waking up at 4am this morning. I never went back to sleep after that, came across this prompt. I couldn't stop laughing. So I took a crack at it.  
> #Prompt Chief of Police/Mob Boss/Secretly Married/One Shoots The Other (too much to write here)
> 
> Thank you [BrightAsStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars) for enduring my crazy *brain-dump* brainstorming shortly after a 4am wakeup, which ultimately turned into this fic. You're awesome.

From the hallway, it sounded like someone was coming up the stairs, yelling expletives every so often, and seemed to be _approaching_ the front door of the apartment door.

_AND -- it sounded a lot like..._

Uh oh, Alec thought, wide-eyed, looking up from his book, as the door suddenly flung open with a BAM! 

_Do I dare?_ he thought. Giving in to the thought, he craned his neck slightly as he took a furtive glance at the door.

An irate looking Magnus Bane, his husband, was hanging in the doorway, looking worse for the wear -- yet still beautiful -- with a crutch under one arm, and supporting a bandaged leg. 

He looked tired, and pissed. _Dangerous_. _Like Mob Boss level dangerous._

_OH FUCK…_

Quickly he turned back to his book.

The details of the shootout they were both involved in earlier this morning flooded Alec’s head.

_Right…_

_How he was “forced” to shoot his husband in the leg during one of their confrontations. Which just happened today, early morning..._

...

Up until now, Alec, as the Police Chief of New York City, had been able to successfully avoid these confrontations with his husband, who was the Mob Boss of a reputable crime organization – The Angels -- by letting Magnus ‘escape’ the last 9 times they had ended up running into one another. 

They had established a code via an extended blink and a look that would signal to the other that Alec’s recruits were coming, and then usually Magnus would make his escape, usually blowing a kiss into the air toward him. 

And then Alec would be left at the scene of the crime -- standing there alone as his team rushed in, guns and scopes ablazing. Alec then would be attempting to maintain composure, neeing to wipe off that loopy smile that normally appeared on his face every time after his husband had blew him that kiss.

Not to mention having to explain to everyone later on how he had let the criminal get away.

_This time…the situation had gone awry._

Because his backup had shown up significantly earlier than expected, Alec had not had a chance to warn Magnus to flee the scene, as normally planned. 

Alec then found himself in the unfortunate situation where he had to set an example.

So he had waited until his husband’s men came, and then took aim and shot Magnus in the leg.

His husband’s surprise scream at being shot nearly shattered his heart, but there was nothing he could do, with everyone already on the scene.

Immediately all hell had broken loose, bullets flying, everyone shouting as they frantically dove for cover, while shooting at one another. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his husband’s men haul Magnus, biting his lip so hard to keep silent, away to safety, and he felt an immense sense of relief.

…

But _now_ , he knew it was in for it. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I, “ he muttered to himself.

Alec slunk deeper into the armchair he was currently sitting in _. WHAT TO DO WHAT TO DO_

He decided to just go with the flow. Besides, mob bosses were totally used to being shot at all the time, right?

“Hey, honey,” he called out pleasantly, not looking at him. “So how was your day?”

The silence was _deafening._

…Aw shit, Alec thought, deflating. 

Magnus was almost never silent… _UNLESS HE WAS PISSED._

“Oh, I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me? I’d say it was just fucking peachy,” he heard Magnus say in a dangerously low and controlled sounding voice. “ _Just peachy_. Yea, peachy...as in _YOU FUCKING SHOT ME TODAY! YEA, THAT’S HOW MY DAY WAS!”_

Suddenly Magnus was standing in front of him. His glare was searing into his eyeballs.

“Uh yea. About that…” Alec said, faltering.

He had this speech all ready in his head, but now he couldn’t recall it, for the life of him…

"Did you _really_ need to shoot me, earlier, like _REALLY_?!" Magnus yelled, a bit frustrated at the moment. “Do you know how much this hurts?”

"I-I needed to look good in front of my team, I didn’t know they were going to arrive that early..." Alec said, faltering.

It was a weak argument, and Alec knew it. 

“ _Oh,no no no -- You don’t get to walk away from this,”_ Magnus continued furiously. He was _not_ going to let his husband off so easily. “So you decided to _shoot_ me, your _own_ husband for some brownie points with your precinct, not to mention the mayor of the city. Oh, how _fucking_ precious."

Alec rolled his eyes. _Oh my god, here comes the dramatics_ , he thought.

"Look it was only in the leg,” Alec scoffed. “Was it a bullet to the head? No. I mean, are you dead? Seriously? NO. By the way, I’d think this wasn’t really worth an argument. Shouldn’t we learn to pick our battles by now?”

"But I fucking needed surgery to get that bullet out!" Magnus protested, but his mind was racing. 

The hell? Alec -- _straight laced_ Alec, _plain vanilla_ police chief Alec -- was picking this time to get SASSY with him? 

He didn’t know what to do with this information.

_Who are you, and what did you do with my husband??_

"But your special doctor took good care of you, right? And you're still home right in time for dinner..."

“So you couldn't just arrest me and throw me in a holding cell? _YOU_ decided on a bullet to my leg...”

“…Uh, Yea.”

The silence and tension between them was palpable. 

Alec gulped.

“Look Magnus,” he said after awhile. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking..”

Magnus huffs, and he winced, as he had moved his injured leg in the process. Damn this hurts so much, he thought, annoyed. “Yea, you _think_?!”

“Ah, I promise I'll make it up to you,” Alec said quickly.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Yea, well, I highly doubt that..” he said dryly.

No one said anything for a moment. 

Then an idea came to Alec. 

“Oh...I know…” he said, his voice lowering suggestively. “How about --you can play the cop tonight and catch _me._.. “

He paused for dramatic effect as he watched his husband’s eyes darken. 

“And you can do _whatever_ you want with me,” he breathed.

Alec threw his husband a sultry gaze from under his eyelashes as he waggled his eyebrows at him. He could see his husband’s face register all sorts of mixed emotions. His beautiful brown eyes with glints of gold dilated immensely.

“ _A-Alexander.”_ Alec heard the trembling in Magnus’ voice, already husky with desire.

_He almost had him…_

“Handcuffs and restraints included?” Alec asked in a more playful yet innocent sounding tone, giving his husband big eyes and a pout he knows that Magnus found absolutely irresistible. 

That did it. 

Magnus pounced on him, hurt leg be damned, sending them both flying onto the couch, Magnus on top of him.

“HEY!” Magnus protested, grabbing and holding down both of Alec’s wrists so he couldn’t move – he was nearly growling, his face close to Alec’s, who iust looked up at him, wide-eyed and seemingly innocent. They were both breathing heavily now, chests heaving. “You're not playing fair!”

A slow, knowing smile crept across Alec’s face.

“Oh, I’ll play it any way it works, baby,” he murmured lasciviously, his eyes never leaving Magnus’s face. “So, what’s it going to be, hotshot. Hmmm?”

God Magnus was so damn _sexy and feral looking_ when he’s angry. Alec found it _so_ hot…

“Throw in all the other toys, and I’ll forgive you -- _this_ time,” Magnus growled, his eyes darkening further as visuals of how pretty Alec would look all bound, gagged, eyes begging for more, his mouth making pretty sounds while he worked him up with fingers, toys, and other accessories all over his body-- oh god the visions coming into his head right now were making Magnus go CRAZY... 

“...Even the one with the remote?” Alec said innocently, looking at Magnus all doe-eyed, knowing full well what his husband would want.

“ESPECIALLY the one with the remote. Get that now, then get in the damn bedroom," Magnus growled.

_He couldn't wait to ravage his husband...with a side of extra for the gunshot wound, of course._


End file.
